


A "Cursed Being" Musing To A Horse

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Route, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marianne-Centric, Mentions of Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Musing, Set Before Chapter 11, Very Slight Hints of Romance, one-sided, three houses spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Marianne tends to Dorte in her free time during the Pegasus Moon. She muses to the horse about her time since joining the Blue Lions Class, and her time with their leader.





	A "Cursed Being" Musing To A Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic done! Although it was short this time around, I hope that you enjoy reading it! The support is always appreciated! ^_^

“Easy there, Dorte,” Marianne advised, brushing her fingers on his muzzle, “you’re still recovering from your last skirmish.”

Dorte simply neighed in response while Marianne continued to provide him comfort. Evening rose by quickly at Garreg Mach, and Marianne chose to spend time with one of her favorite companions when afternoon hit. Luckily, it was just her and Dorte, and so, she was able to converse with him without anyone eavesdropping.

“A lot has happened as of late. Unfathomable to bear that we’re already on the Pegasus Moon.” she pointed out, reaching for a stool before sitting on it.

On the Verdant Rain Moon, Marianne made the decision to join the Blue Lion Class, in which Professor Byleth was teaching. Although apprehensive at first, she gathered the courage to ask the Professor if she could be included into their fold. Delighted to hear, he allowed her to join his class. Those from the Golden Deer Class, especially Claude and Hilda, were saddened to see one of their members transfer over to a different house, but in the end, they were understanding and supportive of her choice. After all, they could always see each other outside of class time.

“I’m still uneased of socializing with them but I’m grateful for their consideration. They let me take my time, but I feel as though I’m undeserving of their kindness.” Marianne brought up as she handed Dorte her food.

At the time, Dimitri stood by Marianne’s side when she made her first introduction, though she didn’t give out more than just her name and greeting. Before her transfer, she had spent time with the leader of the Blue Lion, though it was a rocky start at first. It took a while for Marianne to assimilate with the rest, though she feared that she was worthless compared to them. Each of them, with the exception of Felix, had made attempts to bond with Marianne, but it was only met with awkwardness in the end, though she mainly blamed herself for it. But over time, it had gotten better.

“What do you think, Dorte? Will I be able to connect with them properly? I just don’t think that they actually appreciate my presence; a complete burden to them.” she confessed somberly until Dorte neighed in defiance.

Looking back, Annette and Mercedes would call to her to join them in trying out new sweets together, and although hesitant, she found the treats to be quite appeasing, much to the joy of the formers. Sylvain would assist her in practicing her smile, despite numerous unsuccessful attempts in the process. Ashe would talk about his past life as a thief and how he was given a second chance, confessing to her that he had also committed misdeeds. Ingrid would read to Marianne tales of heroic feats and how she herself wanted to become the ideal knight to protect those from harm. Dedue would allow her to join him in silence as they tended to the garden together, marveling at each flower. In hindsight, she was wrong to consider that she was an obstacle to her new companions. She did truly think of them as friends.

“You may be right, then,” Marianne agreed, a soft smile adorning her face as she roamed her fingers to Dorte’s mane, earning a jovial sound from him, “I should grow to appreciate them.”

There was one person from the Blue Lions that stood out from the rest, in Marianne’s mind. It just so happened to be their leader Dimitri. In one of their encounters, she chided him for indulging on the idea that he would put his life on the line for the safety of her and their allies. But in their next encounter, he was able to conjure a smile and laugh from her, much to his surprise. Their guilt of living on when so many others had fallen was what they had in common, and it was grateful for Marianne that there was someone else who could understand her plight. She had brought up the prospect of joining Blue Lion to him first, and he agreed as long as she and the Professor were okay with it. They would sit side by side during Professor Byleth’s lectures and do group tasks together. There were some comments made about them in regards to their closeness with each other, but they were quick to dispel the rumors.

The smile on Marianne perpetuated as she recalled the ball during the Ethereal Moon.

She hadn’t danced in a long time, and due to her propensity to staying away from interacting with people, she opted out of the ball. Though she did catch Dimitri dancing with someone, how happy and content he was caused a sense of envy to Marianne, yearning to experience the same feeling as his. She wandered around the monastery until curiosity got the best of her and decided to venture off to the Goddess Tower when she caught Dimitri heading there. When she encountered the prince, he told her that the festivities had tired him, though she could tell that something else was troubling him deep down. Then, he offered a dance to her, catching her off guard, insisting that her performance was sloppy at most. However, Dimitri assured Marianne that he didn’t mind and would happily oblige to assist her. Once they had gotten a proper rhythm, the two of them were lost in their own dance, away from peering eyes. The way they genuinely smiled at each other was a memorable moment for Marianne.

At that moment, it was when Marianne realized how she felt about Dimitri; more than just a friend, classmate, or ally. But she couldn’t admit it to him, going on the notion that her curse made her unworthy of such a feeling. Her melancholic thoughts were interrupted when Dorte was neighing, as though it was sad, with Marianne figuring out the cause of his distress.

“Oh, you miss him, too, do you?” Marianne indicated, rising up from the stool.

When Dimitri was introduced to Dorte in the beginning, the horse was defiant to no end, only entrusting himself to Marianne. But after several attempts, he was able to connect with the horse. There was a time when Marianne forgot about feeding Dorte, and when she rushed towards the stable, she found Dimitri feeding the horse in her stead, much to her amazement; he memorized Dorte’s feeding times. She couldn’t help but smile the way he and Dorte were bonding.

On the same moon before the ball, Dimitri had admitted to her that he wanted to aspire to become a paladin when he was a child, just like his father. But the conversation shifted to him explaining about his father’s demise in the Tragedy of Duscur. Marianne was aware that the King and Queen Consort of Faerghus, along with countless soldiers, were killed mercilessly, but she didn’t know that Dimitri was with them as well as being the sole survivor of that day. No wonder he carried such a heavy burden since then. It pained her to the core the way Dimitri’s voice declined with each mention of his father and those who lost their lives, but she thanked him for being able to confide in her of sharing such a heavy subject.

However, since the death of Professor Byleth’s father Jeralt, there was a change in Dimitri’s demeanor. He lessened his time with his classmates, skipped out on lunch from time to time, became sloppy in his battle performance, and mainly spent his time at the library despite Dedue’s insistence that he needed to rest. He was even distancing himself away from her. Then again, she couldn’t have much of a say to it due to how secretive she was, so it’d be hypocritical of her to ask Dimitri on what was on his mind.

Before the end of the Red Wolf Moon, Felix had confronted Marianne when she was tending to a few birds, warning her that the ‘boar prince’ would show his true colors one day. Although she told him that she would take his words into consideration, there was an aching feeling in her heart. The incident in Remire Village was a first glance at the side that was hidden away from Marianne.

_‘Kill them all. Don’t let a single one of them escape. Sever their limbs and crush their wicked skulls!’_

Those thunderous words coming from Dimitri’s mouth astonished Marianne beyond belief, wondering just what was hiding within a man who was revered as kind and gentle to those around him. She couldn’t grasp the knowledge of the darkness lurking inside his heart, and she wanted to know before it was too late.

“Seems we are worrying about the same person, aren’t we, Dorte?” she wondered as the sun began to set. “I pray to the Goddess to watch over him.”

Near the end of the Pegasus Moon, the Blue Lion Class would be visiting the Holy Tomb along with the Professor at the behest of Archbishop Rhea so that he could receive a divine revelation from the ancient Goddess. She feared that something would go awry in the process, but she would be there to be of some support to her allies, and to keep a watchful eye on Dimitri. In the end, she prayed that it would go as followed.

With graduation nearing, they would be paving their own paths for the future, and most likely would not be seeing each other as often, or even never at all. Deep down, Marianne wished that the Goddess would grant them a bit more time, though it was a fruitless thought to consider. She would have to use as much remaining time as she could.

“Night will cloud the skies soon, Dorte,” Marianne told her companion as she went up to him, her fingers massaging his muzzle, “I best be going now.”

Perhaps around after graduation, Marianne would discuss to Dimitri about her true feelings. It was a simple idea yet so difficult to execute, and she had admitted it to Hilda. Hilda assured her that it would be fine, and that she was certain that Dimitri felt the same way.

_‘Dimitri would be a fool to think otherwise, Marianne! You have nothing to fear.’ _

All in all, she just wanted to relive the days when he wasn’t reclusive from her and others, and simply lived his life as a modest student. Whatever dark path that was alluring him from the light, she hoped that it wouldn’t sway him from warping into a different person.

However… Marianne would witness how wrong she was at the end of the moon, and for years to come.


End file.
